<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>poison by fishdick</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785574">poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick'>fishdick</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:55:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishdick/pseuds/fishdick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>纯车。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Birdperson/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>poison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>借用雌雪貂发情期不啪会死的设定~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rick？”<br/>
刚进房门鸟人就察觉到了异样。窗帘紧闭，空气潮湿又充盈着怪异的香气。Rick赤身裸体横在床上，修长的肢体纠缠在床单里，他咬着枕头，喉咙里挤出一声声沙哑的哭叫。鸟人慌忙跑上前，他的手落到好友汗湿的肩膀上，试着唤醒他。<br/>
“Rick，Rick！”<br/>
男人困难地睁开眼望向他，淡蓝的虹膜被血丝包绕。他的胸腔起伏着，原本惨白的肌肤染上了情欲的红色。鸟人看到他腿间黏黏糊糊的一片狼藉时终于明白过来。<br/>
“你是不是......”<br/>
Rick用最后一点力气爬起来，钻进对方怀里，双臂环住鸟人的脖子。他两人过于亲密的肌肤相贴让鸟人变得慌张。Rick的双手向下滑动，贪婪地抚摸好友未被羽毛遮盖的肌肉，他甚至用上了舌头和犬齿，黏湿的亲吻下到小腹时鸟人终于忍无可忍。他揪起对方的头发逼迫他仰头，用的力道粗暴到连自己都吃了一惊。Rick细碎地哼唧着，头皮被拉拽的疼痛反而让血管里的噬咬感缓解了一些。<br/>
“Rick，你，你清醒一点......”<br/>
“我会死的，”Rick的呼吸变得困难，他像条蛇般痛苦地扭动，“BP，帮帮我，我现在没办法......”<br/>
鸟人对Rick的生理情况略知一二。但他极其痛恨自己心中萌生的背德欲望。他清楚自己不该趁人之危，但内心深处的黑暗又滋养出近乎发狂的占有欲。不知不觉间他放松了手，得到默许的Rick顺势扯下他的裤子，将鸟人半勃的阴茎释放出来。惊人的尺寸，贪馋的目光让鸟人的腹部一阵灼热。流满唾液的红肿嘴唇贴上来，Rick眯着眼，嘴里喷吐出温热的气息。<br/>
“你也很硬了......”<br/>
他张嘴含下。鸟人倒吸一口气，Rick细长的手指撸动着根部，口腔内的湿热柔软让它又膨大几分。他透过睫毛望了一眼对方红涨的面颊，抓着头发的大手不自觉又使上了力气，Rick呻吟一声，灵巧的舌头舔过每一道青筋，龟头抵到喉口的窒息感让他两眼含泪。腥咸的膻气冲击着鼻腔，他的后穴一股股分泌出黏滑的体液，双腿酸软颤抖，几乎无法维持跪姿。<br/>
鸟人抽出已经完全硬挺的阴茎，上面覆着一层透明的唾液。他呼出一口气，坐到床上，揽着Rick的细腰将他抱到怀里。他亲吻着对方湿透的银白头发，捏住他一边臀瓣，摸了一把后将两根手指塞进他的后穴。体内搅动侵入的粗大手指让肌肉一阵紧绷，这种刺激对Rick来说太过了，他将头埋进鸟人肩窝的羽毛中，断断续续地尖叫呻吟，发情期的痛苦在撩拨下更为难忍。<br/>
“pers,pers，操我......”他自己抬起臀部，急迫地对准阴茎坐下去。龟头刚进入时被撕开的痛感让他呜咽着咬紧了牙，鸟人扶着他的腰部，粗重的喘息让Rick一阵晕眩。<br/>
BP在操我。他恍惚地想。他揽着鸟人的脖子，直接借助润滑坐到底。肉刃残忍地分开甬道，从未被如此撑满过，他哭到喘不上气，自虐般扭动腰部让鸟人的阴茎插得更深。“pers，我好难受，”他的指甲扣进对方的三角肌，呻吟着蛊惑他，“用力操我，弄伤我，射在我里面。”他要融化一般贴近鸟人，而后狠狠咬上他的胸锁乳突肌，尖牙陷入的深度超出了调情范畴，血腥在口中化开。<br/>
鸟人吃痛地叫了一声，猛然抽出阴茎将Rick翻回床上，拽过一条腿抬起让凌虐过的穴口暴露在空气中，再次侵入时Rick仰起脖颈尖叫起来，他的两腿分开，容纳进鸟人强壮的躯体，随着惩罚般的粗鲁动作抬起腰迎合。<br/>
“对，对，”他有些口齿不清，唾液流过嘴角，混着眼泪沾染上床单，“就像这样......”<br/>
鸟人偏过头舔吻他乳白的大腿内侧，一片昏暗中依然能看清皮肤下的淡蓝色脉络。他布满茧子的手爱抚般摸上Rick的小腹，捏住一边的乳头掐弄几下。下身拍打和搅动的水声淫靡不堪，Rick沉浸在交织的快感和痛感中阵阵头晕目眩，变换着角度抽插的过程让他直接射了出来，他无力地瘫软在床上，肋侧和大腿已经被按压得青紫。<br/>
鸟人见状停下了动作，想将阴茎抽出自己解决，却被Rick按住了手。<br/>
“别停下，”他恳求道，“我要你射在我里面。”<br/>
不应期的身体敏感异常。每被干一次他就触电般地颤抖。饱受蹂躏的后穴已经酸疼难忍，鸟人的阴茎将小腹顶到鼓起，内脏仿佛都在被翻搅着。鸟人喘息着，身后的巨翅半张开，被压在底下的Rick感到前所未有的脆弱。冲撞变得毫无节奏，直到鸟人闷哼一声，精液悉数灌进Rick的小腹。<br/>
两人躺在床上大喘着气平复心跳。鸟人安抚般将翅膀盖在Rick青紫斑驳的躯体上。后悔和羞耻将Rick的心脏揪到生疼，他闭上眼睛，在潮湿的午后逃避般陷入昏迷。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>